


friday, i'm in love

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Romance, fair warning i wrote this on 5 hours of sleep, he is kobra's age! im not writing creepy shit over here thats gross!, i always say im not a shipper and here i am writing kobracola, just to be clear! this is not my usual cherri!, no beta we die like the fab four, so there are probably mistakes, they're gay and trans and dumb, this is a much different cherri than usual so i probably wont write more of this, yes they're both trans get fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Cherri Cola tries to tell the Kobra Kid he loves Kobra.Kobra is oblivious. Also an idiot sometimes.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 27





	friday, i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO JUST TO BE CLEAR
> 
> I USUALLY WRITE HIM AS MUCH OLDER BUT CHERRI IS KOBRA'S AGE IN THIS. THIS IS A DIFFERENT VERSION OF HIM.
> 
> Okay now that's out of the way, enjoy this mind-numbing fluff I wrote at 10 pm on a Sunday instead of getting ready for classes to start next week. Cherri and Kobra are both trans gays who use he/him and I love them. Also Jordan this is your fault but i really enjoyed writing this so there you go.

Kobra tromped into the radio station that afternoon, ready to cause problems on purpose, as Ghoul would say. Dr. D and Show Pony appeared to be elsewhere, which was fine by him. Kobra had a different target in mind, who he quickly located. 

"Why do you write so much sappy poetry?"

Cherri looked up at his approach. "Repeat that?"

"Why do you write so much sappy poetry?" Kobra asked again.

He looked briefly startled, then gave a small laugh. "Have you considered that I'm in love?"

Kobra didn't know why his heart gave a pang at that. "You're in love? Since when?"

"Oh, a year or so." Cherri's voice was casual.

"Well then, who are you in love with?"

"A very handsome crash queen."

"More specific?" Kobra wanted to know more about who this love of Cherri's was and if he needed to kick their ass. Cherri wasn't known for having good judgement when it came to love.

"Well, he's pretty quiet. But charming, when he wants to be. He doesn't smile a lot, but it makes him even more handsome. He's blonde," Cherri added thoughtfully. "A bit reckless. Brave, though."

"And you love him?" Kobra knew he must seem cold, but he didn't care.

"He's hard not to love, really. Best racer in the desert, but that's not why I love him."

"Why _do_ you love him?"

Kobra's jealousy must have been visible on his face, since Cherri gave an small gesture, inviting Kobra to sit next to him. If Kobra had been Ghoul, or possibly even Party, he would have sat directly in the other's lap, if he was Jet, given the other a hug, but he was only Kobra. And Kobra had never been bold enough for that. So he sat near Cherri instead, keeping a careful distance as always.

Cherri waited for the other to be settled before going on. "You asked why I love him- he's bold, for one thing. He stands up for what he believes in, he stands up for his family. He loves his sibling a lot, and his friends too. He likes Mad Gear and the Missile Kid, but not as much as his sibling thinks- he just wants to go to concerts with them."

Kobra shoved aside the thought that he did that for Party. Clearly, whoever Cherri was in love with wasn't some disaster dumbass of a younger brother, forever in his sibling's shadow. "He sounds lovely."

"He is." Cherri's eyes were soft, a trace of some emotion Kobra couldn't name behind them. "He likes yellow. Isn't the color of his mask, but he likes it. He's good with technology, and he has the nicest eyes you've ever seen. Not like the sea after the storm, not all Princess Bride, but hazel. And perfect."

Kobra's breath caught. "He's all that, huh?"

"All that. Bit of a wild one, honestly. He's got a scar right on his collarbone, from racing." Cherri reached out, hovering his hand as if asking permission. 

Kobra nodded, robbed of any coherence he might possibly have had left as he let Cherri brush his fingertips over that very scar.

"I guess I went pastel for him." Cherri's laugh was exactly as nervous as Kobra felt right now, his hand slowly moving to Kobra's cheek.

"Guess you should kiss him then, if you think he's that shiny," Kobra managed, utterly breathless. Being this close to Cherri was making words far more difficult than they really needed to be.

"If he would be okay with that."

"He would," Kobra whispered.

Cherri's hands were warm and rough when they cupped Kobra's face, but his lips were soft. Ten out of ten, would kiss again, Kobra thought dizzily. He was pretty sure his rational thought had completely escaped him. _Where_ it had gone, Kobra had no clue. Maybe Cherri had stolen it, although that seemed unlikely given the pink dusting his cheeks as he pulled away.

His eyes- which _were_ like the sea after a storm, now that Kobra thought about it- were sparkling. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Shoulda done it then," Kobra muttered, probably sounding rather like Ghoul.

"I just did."

"Do it again."

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly fun to write, despite ships not being my forte, and I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, you can come yell at me on tumblr @always-and-forever-a-killjoy!


End file.
